


Those Goddamn Groceries

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Saucy Sidewinder [2]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: just a budd x charley (my oc) drabble i wrote and posted on my rp sideblog, @reservoir-loli :)
Series: Saucy Sidewinder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727014
Kudos: 1





	Those Goddamn Groceries

A knock came at the door, and Budd stirred. He was slumped in his rocking chair, hat covering a third of his face, old comedy reruns on TV. Not that he’d been awake properly to pay attention.

“It’s me, let me in!” a voice called. He sighed, begrudgingly pushed himself up out of the chair and opened the door to his trailer. “S'unlocked… you have a key.”

“But I don’t have three arms,” Charley answered, shooting him a smug smile. Two big paper bags full of groceries covered up her torso. “Move, help me unpack.”

The cowboy shifted out of the way and she shuffled past him, set the bags on the dirty counter. “Would it kill you to wipe this shit down?” she commented, pulling out a couple of cartons of orange juice.

“Why’d you buy so much?”

“So we don’t starve.” The girl looked over to Budd– he hadn’t even moved, he was just stood leaning against the wall watching her. Not that anyone could blame him, she looked particularly beautiful today, in a floral dress that really complimented her hourglass figure and showed just enough cleavage for a man like him to appreciate. Red cat-eye sunglasses rested atop her head, a flush in her cheeks.

“You look nice today, sweetheart,” he mumbled, stretching out, feeling his bones crack. “As ever.” He chuckled to himself and wandered over to make himself useful, pulling out groceries from one of the bags. The girl leaned into his side as he did so– she hadn’t answered him but was smiling gratefully. His words sometimes really did make her heart dance. “Hey– be a good girl and grab me a beer after this, wouldja?”

“As long as you promise to wash your hair tonight,” Charley giggled, reaching up to run her little fingers through his greasy mop. “Or give me lots of kisses.”

He didn’t look at her, just continued to set the various goods on the countertop– tomatoes, broccoli, carrots, a bag of rice, several cans of beans & sweetcorn. “Pick one or the other, doll. I ain’t doin’ both. Too much for a man like me,” he chuckled.

“Kisses.”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that. C'mere,” Budd mumbled, tilting her head up with the back of his finger and kissing her deeply. She trailed her fingers along his neck & chest, giving a pathetic whimper as he cupped her cheek. When he finally pulled away, he let out a low groan along with a smirk. “S'at what you wanted?”

The girl’s cheeks were even more flushed than when she’d arrived, understandably so. “Uh-huh. But you can’t stop there, I’m gonna pester you for more tonight, mark my words.”

“You’ll get more, alright, sweetie,” he chuckled, nudging her. His playful gaze lingered on Charley for a few moments before he went back to slaving away at those goddamn groceries.


End file.
